Sugar Rush
Sugar Rush is the arcade game that Ralph enters while flying an out of control space ship from Hero's Duty. It is a kart racing game set on tracks made of candies,cookies and other sweets. It is where Ralph also encounters Vanellope "The Glitch" Von Schweetz. The ruler for most of the movie is King Candy, who is really Turbo in disguise. He ruled Sugar Rush after altering the code, making himself King and Vanellope a glitch. However, to stay in power, King Candy made a law stating glitches can't race, because if Vanellope ever did race, the game would reset. Until Ralph's first visit to the game, he had managed to keep Vanellope from racing for 15 years. In the end, Vanellope does get to race and during the race, King Candy tries to stop her. While defending herself, she accidentally reveals King Candy is really Turbo, who then tries to kill her by tipping the car over and trying to ram it into a wall. She manages to escape and Turbo accidentally drives into a Cy-Bug's open mouth, turning him into a Cy-Bug. As a Cy-Bug, Turbo was the most powerful virus in the arcade... until he was killed by a beacon made by Ralph out of Diet Cola Mountain. After Turbo's death, Sugar Rush is reprogrammed to its original state once Vanellope crosses the finish line. She promptly regains her rightful position as princess, but decides to convert the government into a "constitutional democracy" and becomes "President" instead. Description Sugar Rush is a kart racing game which features colorful 3D graphics. Everything in the game, down to the characters themselves, is either made of or references some form of candy or sugary pastry. The goal is, of course, to achieve the highest rank in the kart races. Throughout the various candy-themed race tracks are power-ups and traps, which can be utilized by the racers to either aid their own progress, or hinder the progress of others. Characters Playable The game features many colorful, sugary racers to choose from (Referred as "children of the candy corn" by Ralph). Each has a specific candy theme and a go-kart made entirely of candy, cookies, or other sweets. Inside the reality of the game itself, the racers seem to have established a sort of pecking order determined by who the best racers are. The characters, with the exception of Vanellope and the Recolor Racers, have high standards and openly display signs of xenophobia (Intense/irrational dislike or fear of foreigners) as they show hostility towards outsiders from other games, like Wreck-It Ralph. As a result of their high standards, they also show a strong disliking towards things that have incomplete or otherwise flawed programming, like Vanellope. This could have been caused by Turbo altering the programming. * Vanellope von Schweetz (Rightful and current ruler of the game) * King Candy (Formerly the ruler, deceased) * Taffyta Muttonfudge * Candlehead * Gloyd Orangeboar * Rancis Fluggerbutter * Snowanna Rainbeau * Crumbelina Di Caramello * Swizzle "The Swizz" Malarkey * Adorabeezle Winterpop * Jubileena Bing-Bing * Minty Zaki Recolored / Alternate Racers In addition to the primary racers that are featured frequently, there are lesser known racers in the Sugar Rush world that are simply recolors of some of the main racers. They aren't playable in the browser-based version of the game. These racers' names can be seen on the scoreboard in the background of some Sugar Rush scenes. * Citrusella Flugpucker (purple/blue Jubileena Bing-Bing recolor) * Torvald Batterbutter (orange/gold Minty Zaki recolor) * Nougetsia Brumblestain (pink Adorabeezle Winterpop recolor) * Sticky Wipplesnit (turquoise Minty Zaki recolor) Citrusella is seen on the character select screen and is even doing her very own pose. Minty Sakura There is also Minty Sakura, who is only seen in the Japanese version of the film. Many people believed she is a re-design of Minty Zaki or Candlehead. However, it has been proven that Minty Sakura is not a re-design at all, but a character added to the Japanese dub to replace Minty Zaki and to give the film a more international feel.She has an overall Asian theme to her design, wearing Japanese pocky candy in her hair like stylized chopsticks and a kimono-like dress with leggings. Minty Sakura does drive the same car as Minty Zaki, though she is technically a completely different character . Of course, when Minty Sakura was added to the Sugar Rush ''cast, the animators had to go back and edit Minty Zaki out and place Minty Sakura in. Non-Playable Within the realm of ''Sugar Rush, there are characters who have lesser roles than the racers. These characters are usually seen attending the races as spectators or are otherwise employees/minions of King Candy. * Sour Bill * Wynnchel and Duncan * Beard Papa Places of Interest * King Candy's Castle: Home of the infamous King Candy, his diminutive sidekick Sour Bill and his two doughnut cops Wynnchel and Duncan. It also contains a hidden chamber that leads to the game's code. It is discovered here that Vanellope was made a glitch on puropse. The Castle later becomes Vanellope's home when she regains the throne. * Candy Cane Forest: A forest full of red-and-white striped peppermint trees. It is a favorite hangout spot for Vanellope, as well as, where she first met Ralph. It inhabits Laffy Taffy vines and a Nesquik-Sand pit, where Felix and Calhoun almost die. * Diet Cola Mountain: A soda bottle-shaped volcano with a pit of boiling hot cola instead of lava. There are Mentos stalagmites that sometimes fall from the roof of the volcano, causing fizzy eruptions. Diet Cola Mountain was home to Vanellope, who lived in a secret unprogrammed hideaway inside the mountain before she moved into King Candy's former castle. The Mountain is where Ralph taught Vanellope how to drive. There is an incomplete racetrack within the mountain, suggesting that the mountain was intended to be a bonus level, but the game creators never got around to finishing it; this is confirmed by Vanellope. Outside of the mountain is where Ralph destroys Vanellope's cart. * Sugar Rush Speedway: A scenic race track that traverses all the environments which make up Sugar Rush. It includes power-ups and traps, as most race games contain. * Kart Factory: The place where all the racers' karts are made. Ralph and Vanellope break into the factory to create a kart for Vanellope. The factory serves as a mini-game within the game, where the player has to make their own kart in 1 minute. The mini-game consists of 3 parts: :: Mixing: The player sorts ingredients, dumping the right items into the bowl, while separating the bad ingredients (such as dirty underwear and fire hydrants) into a trash can. :: Baking: The player uses an air pump to heat a large over to the correct temperature. :: Decorating: The player uses a gun to hit targets on decoration dispensers, adding the items to design a personal kart. * Fungeon: A prison which King Candy says is a play on words--a fun dungeon. It is located inside King Candy's castle. Vanellope was trapped here at one point * Junkyard: Where destroyed, worn-out, and scrapped karts are stored. Vanellope makes the Lickety-Split out of the old parts here. Trivia *The original name for Sugar Rush during production was "Candy Hollow". *The game was new to the arcade (plugged in) in 1997. *The Sugar Rush Speedway machine is a twin cabinet, allowing 2 players to sit down and race, in the same vein as Outrun or Cruisin' USA. *In the movie, only one race track is ever shown. *The lighting team's job of rendering the candy to look realistic and delicious was one of the most difficult jobs in the entire movie. They had to make candy models of everything, including Ralph's plane crash into the icing, before they could animate it. *Visual Development Artist Lorelay Bove was one of the main people responsible for the candy world of Sugar Rush; much of the inspiration for its design came from her trip to Barcelona and seeing the archictecture of Antoni Gaudí. *The world of Sugar Rush is based on Japanese candy because animators wanted to create a different type of candy land than people would normally expect. *The game's title is also the title for the Japanese language version of the film, a song by AKB48 that appears in the film's closing credits, and the name of browser-based game on the Disney website. *Sugar Rush is the location featured most prominently throughout the film and the franchise. *The gameplay of Sugar Rush, as well as a few of the tracks, appears to be inspired by the Mario Kart, F-Zero and Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing series of racing games. *The game "Sugar Rush" does not exist in the real world. The development team drew inspiration from many existing game concepts and combined them for a brand new experience. This allowed for greater control of the story as Disney wasn't limited by a pre-existing game universe. However, Disney did develop a browser-based version of the game that uses the Unity engine, but did not include Vanellope or the Recolor Racers. *Each racer portrays a different type of candy, except Vanellope who's theme is all candy/sweets, though fans have argued that her theme could be vanilla, and Crumbelina because her theme is fancy desserts, which isn't candy at all but is a relation to sweet food with sugar. Also Snowanna Rainbeau, since she is based off of snowcones, and partly Adorabeezle Winterpop, because she is a mix of Rocket Pops and peppermints. *The Sugar Rush race world is very similar to the Mushroom Kingdom from the Mario series. *It has been proven that Sugar Rush was Developed by Tobikomi. Towards the end of the movie, when Ralph talks about Vanellope liking him, the 2nd machine will eventually say "Tobikomi Presents". *In the movie's site,it says that there are only 11 racers which is false because if you count the recolors there are 15 racers. *On ABC's General Hospital, a handheld racing game called Sugar Rush is mentioned. However, whether it is the same game has yet to be determined. http://m.youtube.com/#/watch?v=6KHb4WXlmrA&desktop_uri=%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D6KHb4WXlmrA *Taffyta, Candlehead, Gloyd, Crumbelina, Adorabeezle, and Jubileena are the only racers with numbers on their karts. Taffyta is #1, Adorabeezle is #2, Jubileena is #5. Candlehead is #7, Crumbelina is #8, and Gloyd is #13. *It seems that most of the racers have brown eyes Names in Other Languages Gallery REV.jpg HC SugarRushMoment V15.jpg|Ralph arrives in Sugar Rush Sugar Rush Racers.png|The stats of the Sugar Rush racers from the Game Changers video (ft. Snowanna, Minty and Adorabeezle) Sugar Rush Speedway.jpg IMG_1487.PNG|The roster PC sugar rush.png|The PC adapt Crumbelina-PC-Game.png vlcsnap-2013-04-03-14h57m59s145.png|Full View Of The Race Track vlcsnap-2013-04-01-20h14m25s177.png Citrus.jpg|A part of the roster Jubileena race.png|A Sugar Rush Race imagesCAE9SATO.jpg|Side of the Console imagesCA5N151B.jpg|The beginning of the race sugar rush race.jpg sugar rush racers.jpg Starting grid.jpg sugar rush karts.png|Some karts that did and didn't appear in the movie Sugar Rush Concept - Scrapped Characters.jpeg|Scrapped and prototype Sugar Rush racers. SugarRushLandscape.jpg|A matte painting landscape of Sugar Rush, by Helen Chen. SoftServeSpeedway.jpg|Soft Serve Speedway, one of the tracks in Sugar Rush, by Helen Chen. CandyCaneTreesRL.jpg|Peppermint and Candy Cane trees by Ryan Lang. CandyCaneWoodsRL.jpg|Concept of Ralph in the peppermint woods by Ryan Lang. CandyCaneWoods2RL.jpg|Concept of the shuttle crashing in the woods by Ryan Lang. CandyCaneWoods3RL.jpg|A candy jungle by Ryan Lang. CakewayRL.jpg|A Cakeway track by Ryan Lang. RaceRL.jpg|The racers at the starting line by Ryan Lang. RalphSugarRushRL.jpg|Ralph overlooking the kingdom by Ryan Lang. LicoriceFieldRL.jpg|Calhoun in a field of red licorice, by Ryan Lang. SugarRushTownSqareLB.png|The town square by Lorelay Bove. SugarRushSW.jpg|An island design of Sugar Rush by Scott Watanabe. CandyTreesVY.jpg|Candy trees by Victoria Ying. StartingLineVY.jpg|Early concepts of the racetrack by Victoria Ying. SugarRushModel.jpg|Candy models of the grandstands put together by the art team. SugarRushModel2.jpg|Candy models of the grandstands put together by the art team. SugarRushCitizensConcept.jpg|The variety of candy citizens in Sugar Rush. Minty Sakura's model.png Minty's icon.png Minty Sakura.png Sugar Rush1.jpg What!.jpg Sugar Rush2.jpg Flags.png Clips External links Sugar Rush- a playable, browser-based version of the game. Category:Games Category:Places in Wreck-It Ralph Category:Settings Category:Media